You're not mine
by LadyKattt
Summary: En la amistad hay códigos, en el amor no. Cómo mantener la lealtad con mi mejor amiga si cuando me besas me pierdo... ? - Quiero que seas mía Elena - Pero tu Damon, no eres mío... y no puedes serlo. (Todos humanos)


**Mi primera historia Delena, quise inspirarme un poco en los inicios pero integrando cosas de otras temporadas y productos de mi imaginación. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y TVD.**

**Capitulo 1: Esperado al desconocido**

En simples palabras Tú no eres mío…

Pero puedo decir que tardo más de 15 minutos escogiendo un atuendo, incluso puedo releer mil veces el menú de un restaurante y aun así no saber que ordenar. ¿Sabes? Nunca he elegido con completa seguridad. Pero de ti, maldición de ti… estoy completamente segura.

Arranqué la hoja de mi cuaderno, la estrujé con todas mis fuerzas y la boté en el maldito papelero…

No es posible que mi vida este en estas condiciones, con tantos sentimientos en juego, con una amistad y un amor sobre la palestra.

Este tipo de atracciones solo sirven para arruinarnos la vida, para romper, separar y a la vez unir lo que es prohibido, lo que no es correcto, lo que saca lo mas oscuro de la profundidad de nuestras almas, enceguece y te empuja hacia las locuras que jamás pensaste, a transformarte en el ser que nunca hubieses imaginado… Esta no soy yo, o no lo era… Él me consume y me hundo cada vez mas, pero la verdad es que, no me estoy rindiendo… es mucho peor, estoy cediendo.

Nuestro primer semestre de medicina con Caroline había sido toda una experiencia. Nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos, nuevos desafíos, pero a pesar de la diversidad nuestra amistad se mantenía intacta como aquellos tiempos de jardín de infantes.

\- Caroline, ¿Puedes apagar ya ese laptop? Por favor, necesito dormir y no dejas de teclear.

\- Elena, solo 5 minutos mas y ya es mi prometido!

\- … ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté entre risa y curiosidad.

\- Solo diré que su nombre es Damon.

Así comenzó esta absurda, retorcida e inmensamente desquiciada historia.

Caroline hizo muy buena amistad con un chico de la sección conjunta, Stefan estudia Psicología y coincidimos en clases de ética médica. Después de varios intentos fallidos de mi amiga por ligarme con él, logró entender que no tenía intención de volver a tener algún tipo de contacto amoroso por un tiempo.

Necesitaba asimilar y superar el noviazgo de adolescentes que con Matt habíamos dejado atrás después de ver lo distintos que serian nuestros caminos saliendo de la secundaria.

Y después de una relación larga, llega de promesas e ilusiones inconclusas era tiempo de conocer y disfrutar mi nueva etapa universitaria.

No necesariamente conociendo chicos todo el tiempo, cosa que Caroline ha hecho por mí. Necesitaba sentir ese no se qué, ese switch que se enciende cuando ves a esa persona a los ojos, o el hormigueo en tus manos y vientre cuando se acerca a ti, el magnetismo de tus labios por los de él… Pensaba que quizás eso podía existir alguna vez, y creo que no me equivoqué.

Un fin de semana de retorno a Whitmore, después de visitar a mis padres, Jeremy y la sorpresa de Jenna, volví con ánimos renovados a la habitación.

Caroline con una gran sonrisa tecleaba sin cesar y solo sacudió una mano en señal de saludo cuando ingrese.

No quise ni enterarme de sus planes, tanto conducir me había agotado bastante para escuchar sus dos horas de diálogo. No es que me molestaran en realidad, pero ese día prefería pasar.

Mi querida amiga había atravesado momentos muy duros el año anterior, la separación de sus padres la había afectado de tal forma que durante el verano se hiperventiló bastante y sus actitudes hacia los chicos dejaban bastante que desear.

Cuando ingresamos a Whitmore temí que siguiese la misma línea, lo que fue durante unas semanas, hasta que en una junta de estudios a la que por el cumpleaños de Jeremy no asistí, volvió completamente distinta.

Pensé que quizás vivir en un entorno de gente nueva y círculos de estudios le había hecho bien, pero no era eso precisamente quien había cambiado su actitud.

\- Su nombre es Damon – pronunció con total emoción.

\- ¿Damon? – ¿Es eso acaso un nombre?

\- Es que no lo habéis conocido. ¿Recuerdas el estudio en lo de Stefan que te perdiste?

\- Si, viajé.

\- Si, sí y ¿Recuerdas que cuando conté que Stefan tenía un hermano que había viajado de Italia por unos días?

\- Ummh, creo que en esa parte no preste mucha atención – respondí con un mohín.

Caroline no se molestó y con su felicidad característica volvió a relatarme sus primeras palabras con este chico misterioso.

\- Entonces debido a la separación de sus padres, Damon vivió con su madre en Italia viajando cada cierto tiempo a visitar a Stefan a Nueva York. Es una historia bastante conmovedora, aunque no lo veas como un pobre chico eh, que es lo mas malo y gracioso que hay, he reído a carcajadas toda la noche! Mamma mia y si lo escucharas hablar en italiano!

\- … - suspiré – Tu realmente eres un caso perdido… y ¿Han mantenido contacto? – Traté de sonar interesada.

\- Sí, hablamos casi todos los días, de verdad Elena me gusta mucho y siento que él le ha dado una nueva perspectiva a mi vida, yo suelo ser muy optimista, pero Damon me enseña a ver las cosas con humor incluso si te encuentras en el peor de los casos.

\- Wow, debemos darle méritos entonces…

\- Y en todo sentido, te mueres lo guapo que és… esta sangre italiana realmente revoluciona hormonas!

\- Caroline! – le tiré mi almohada – Sabes que eso no es lo primordial.

\- Pero verás que suma puntos cuando lo veas en realidad…

Se levantó y puso su laptop frente mis ojos, y estos quedaron realmente abiertos cuando vi su retrato… Nunca había caído en la cuenta la hermosa combinación de un rostro pálido, ojos azules y cabello negro azabache. Todo en él resaltaba y se ajustaba a una mirada penetrante y misteriosa a la vez.

Instintivamente tragué saliva y no supe que decir.

Supongo que con tu silencio me lo has dicho todo – rió Caroline – Y espera a que lo veas en vivo y en directo, porque Whitmore recibirá a Mister Italia en dos semanas más, bendito seas intercambio escolar!

Pasaron dos semanas en que Caroline no paraba de hablar acerca de la llegada de Damon, junto a Stefan organizaban su fiesta de bienvenida y mientras no interfiriera con mis tiempos de estudio, trataba de ayudar con lo que ella necesitase.

Stefan a pesar de mi pasado sutil rechazo era muy amable y me hacia participe de todo, aunque mi único interés era ver feliz a Care.

Escucharla reír cuando hablaba con su algo más que amigo por móvil o tecleando como todas las noches, me hacía sonreír… Su tranquilidad después de todo lo que pasó era la mía y además por qué no decirlo, Damon era guapísimo y trataba bien a mi amiga. Ella pasaba por un momento de gran fortuna emocional y yo no podría sentir celos, solo tranquilidad.

Cuando el gran día llegaba, con Caroline y Stefan nos instalamos en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo del hombre del hombre del año. Era muy temprano, no habíamos comido y la verdad es que ya me estaba descompensando. Tomé el puente de mi nariz dejando pasar el leve mareo que sentía, Stefan lo notó y ofreció ir por Lattes sin esperar un no por respuesta. Entonces éramos Caroline y yo, quién no paraba de hablar y mostrar orgullosa el papel escrito "Damon Salvatore" con su perfecta caligrafía.

Espera, quizás Damon no ha comido y solo un café demostraría poca preocupación de mi parte, toma Elena – puso el "cartel" en mis manos y mientras se alejaba rápidamente hacia Stefan me dictaba – No te muevas, y si aparece Damon no lo espantes, eh? Iré por cupcakes! – Sonriendo se alejó sin esperar mi protesta a cambio.

\- Care… ashhhh! – Suspiré frustrada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este estúpido papel, si el hombre por el cuál estaba esperando ni me conocía?

Quizás habrá visto alguna foto de mía en el perfil de Caroline, pensé con esperanza, aunque la verdad deseaba que Mister Italia no apareciera hasta el retorno de mis amigos.

Y me equivoqué, como de este momento en adelante me sucedería constantemente. Por la puerta de desembarque comenzaba a salir un grupo de gente, inquieta miraba de la cafetería a la entrada, de la entrada a la cafetería y su silueta apareció…

Vestido de zapatos y jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero en mano caminaba con mirada dudosa, pero actitud decidida hacia el hall principal. Mis labios se separaron e inspiré profundamente, miré lo que tenía entre mis manos y lo arrugué nerviosa. No haría el ridículo con algo así, era el hermano de Stefan y puede que no me conozca pero yo sí. Y sacando valentía del alma alisé mis cabellos y caminé hacia él.

Aprovechando que recogía su maleta me paré a su espalda, tomé un segundo respiro, aclaré mi garganta y acerqué mi mano tomando su brazo.

\- Damon… - pronuncié.

Cuando giró me miró con unos confundidos ojos azul-celeste como el mar. De a poco su expresión se suavizó y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

\- Disculpa,¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó curioso, pero aun sonriendo.

\- Creo que no – respondí – pero yo se tantas cosas de ti…

**Continuará?**


End file.
